


恰同学少年

by Lucius_L



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Kudos: 3





	恰同学少年

港基高中有个著名的0419宿舍。

也说不上具体是怎么著名，只是疯疯癫癫的F，哲学家A和D，沉默寡言老好人S能在一个小空间和平共处，本来就是一件稀奇事。或者可不只是和平共处而已——

关系好过了头，可不就越过了那条线——只是他们懵懵懂懂还没意识到罢了。可是F时时刻刻想往A背上扑，S也总是同D勾肩搭背，男孩子们总是想把身体的一部分紧贴在一起，就让人难免觉得关系不同寻常了。

彼时D，F，A都是16岁，S要稍少几个月。这个年纪的男孩子早上起来下面常常会站起来，不去管它一会就好了。然而繁衍本能让这些男仔们好像本能地知道些什么，可又模模糊糊地不甚明了——

话是这么说……

“喂，你知不知啦，就是那个嘛。”

“边个啊——你讲清楚喈。呢个果个的边个明喈？”

“就係……就係……呢个啦！”

“……喂，你做乜啊！”

“啊～莫搞我啊扑街！”

A终于忍无可忍打开了灯。“喂，这么夜了你们搞乜嘢喈？”他蹙着眉烦躁地问——看到对面狭窄的床上三个人挤在一起，D的手还放在F的裤子里。

“冇、冇嘢了啦……！”D欲盖弥彰地赶紧抽出自己的手，尬笑着假装什么都没发生。

“我们研究下啰。”S诚恳地睁大眼睛回答道，“点解呢度有时候就会硬起来呢。”

A梗了一下，摆摆手道：“低级——几无聊啊你哋几个。”说着他就要把被子蒙头继续睡。

F倒是来劲了，扑到他床上，坐在他腿上颠了几下，胡搅蛮缠地掀他的被子：“你知乜——点解啊～你话啊——”

“得了得了——不就係，不就係乜乜嘛——”A被他搞得本能有点窘，脸有点红，自己也说不清个所以然，却还是嘴硬着瞎扯一通。

“一起来嘛——”D也凑热闹，“那，俗话讲，实践出真知。”A糊里糊涂地被架着拖下床。

他们几个翻出了去年跨年用过的地毯铺摊开来，每个人都赤裸上身，穿着条内裤面面相觑。F的海绵宝宝卡通内裤独树一帜，和剩下三人的白裤头形成鲜明对比——其本人就这一问题发言：“佢哋三人都冇生活情趣的啊。”

“那……要点做喔……？”D问。

“我唔知的啊，不係你话你知的乜？”F说。

A打了个哈欠越来越觉得自己不该陪他们疯：“搞乜啊——困不困觉啊？”

S说：“先睇下啰？我数123一起除裤喔。”

1——2——3——

数完之后A和S看着F和D的小鸟，锤着地毯狂笑起来。

“乜哇——？！”F深感自己被戏弄了，生气地扑倒S，扯他的裤头。S被他整个人压上来，就算F不沉也有点吃不消，笑得上气不接下气地告饶。

D捂着自己的裆部跳脚，AB你个CD之类的脏话骂了个遍，但并未收到多少实际效果。

于是四个人终于赤裸相对了。眼神不由自主地往别人下面瞟——

“哗——你连呢度都这么黑？”F指着S惊叹出声，于是S的脸更黑了。

“好过你喔，还是粉嘅——”S还击，出其不意抓了一把F的阴茎。F体毛不怎么旺盛，看上去的确很干净的样子。

“喂喂，玩够未啊——”A脸红的像是喝醉酒，还要强作镇定，“明天都还有早课……”

F扑到他两腿间，搞了个“突然袭击”，咯咯笑出声，似乎有点羡慕似的说：“A你都几大支喔——”

“喂！”A连忙合拢腿，但是没能防住F，阴茎好像因为刚刚的一下少少又变大些。

“喂……但係依家都不係早晨，点算啊？”D把两腿合拢，脸趴在膝盖上，似乎很洒脱，但实际上完全是不好意思的表现。

“就先摸摸看啰？”不知道谁这么说。

当F被摊开在地毯上的时候才傻兮兮地抱怨起来：“哎？点解係我喈？”

“你最积极啰。”S敷衍地用这个理由回答他。

他们好奇地翻动F的阴茎，S用手捏着龟头的部位，A在茎体上乱戳，D则是抚摸着下面的两个睾丸，三个人红着脸但又一脸严肃，好像在完成什么了不得的科研课题一样。

“啊——啊，唔得……我好怪啊……”F很快就像平时早上一样硬了起来，粉红色的阴茎高高地立着，还好像有了点尿意。

“这么犀利……？”D低头看了眼自己，没忍住也撸了一把，“睇啊……睇，我都硬咗喔——A我嚟帮你手啊。”他热情地招呼。A翕张两次嘴唇好像是想拒绝，可最终什么也没说，只是捂住了脸。

F也半坐起来不高兴地说：“我都要研究下你哋……！”说着抓住了S腿间的东西，感受到手下的触感由软绵绵渐渐变得坚硬起来，他脸上的表情很新奇似的，两只杏眼睁得大大，闪烁着神奇的光。“真的硬咗喔……！”

S的喉咙滚了一下：“听说女人被揸波都几爽的，你要唔要试下？”他诚恳地望着F，视线逐渐下移……到他漂亮的引以为傲的胸肌。

“嗨呀，又冇乜坏处，试下啦。”D已经积极响应起来，抛下了也被搞硬的A，扑过来乱摸F的胸。

“喂……你搞乜……哈哈哈好痒啊……！”F倒是没感觉到什么快感，反倒被D摸的痒的满地毯打滚躲避他的手，硬起的阴茎在腿间一晃一晃的，直到头顶撞到A的膝盖才停下来。

“爽乜？”A不知道他这一通乱滚是怎么个意思，他向来读不太懂F，试探着伸手掐了一下F的乳头——

“嗯……！”后者身体忽然紧绷起来，发出这样的一声，声线提高了一个八度。他感觉自己好像变得更加奇怪了。

“係呢样的喔……”D学习般地点头，一只手捏着F的乳头一只手探去摸S；A则是仿佛自暴自弃了，一手摸D一手摸F另一边乳头；F咯咯笑喘着，平躺在下面，探手去抓S和A；四个人扭曲成一团，胳膊交叉纵横乱七八糟。

试探一圈下来，D和S感觉不大，倒是F被玩的叫的乱七八糟，A的喘息也急促了许多。

“人同人係唔同的嘛。”D做总结。

“喂，我听人讲，摸后面都几舒服喔——”S又说。

“乜啊？那唔係屙屎的地方……？你好恶心啊。”F拿脚踹他的阴茎，笑着往A的方向躲开，却被抓住脚踝拽了回来，脊背在柔软的地毯上蹭过去，让他又长长呻吟了一声。

“试下啦，都呢样了嘛。”

“唔得唔得……！”S的手还没碰到他的肛口F就开始叫痛，扯着嗓子瞎嚎：“好痛啊——”

“用点手霜係唔係好点？”A拿起F桌台上那支玫瑰香味的手霜，晃了晃。

F瞪圆了眼睛，还没来得及说那是xx牌子最贵的一支，就被A挤出一大团放在了肛口上。“啊……！”冰凉的感觉让F叫了出来，往前蠕动着想跑。可惜被D眼疾手快地按住，一根手指直接插了进去——

然后两个人就以诡异的姿势僵硬了。

“喂、喂……！然、然后点算啊……？”D感觉那里面软软的还在不停收缩挤压他的手指，肛口的位置又箍得很紧，让他感觉很是奇妙——直接体现在阴茎又膨胀一圈。

“乜、乜感觉啊……？”S和A好奇地凑过来看，F的后穴紧张兮兮地含着一根手指，好像一点空间都没了。

“好软好舒服……”“好硬好奇怪……”他们两个一同说道，然后开始互瞪——

“你哋都试下啦……！”D抽出手指，换了A，在里面摸过一圈，让颇有些愤愤把脸埋进了枕头的F发出了一声闷哼。然后是S——他没讲他偷偷看过些小电影，知道里面好像有什么位置能让人舒服。只是探入一根手指摸到的全是软软的又有弹性的黏膜，他探索半天忽然碰到一个触感不大一样的岛……

“啊——！”F抱紧了枕头尖叫出来，一直挺着的阴茎射出了一股白色的液体。这把D吓了一跳，连忙问“F你冇嘢吧？”

“……你、你做乜啊……！”F的眼眶难为情地红了，把枕头丢过去砸S，“我……我点会尿床嘅……！”

“好似唔同吧……都係白的来嘅。”A说道，没嫌弃他地用手帮他揩了揩阴茎的顶部。

“呜……！”F扑进A怀里，像刚才学到的那样也撸动A的阴茎，好像是不想自己一个人丢脸。“我都要摸你后面……！”他耍赖地说道，可惜没得到满足，S和D抹开了那些乳霜，一人探进去一个手指，一同摸索着，让F立刻软了下来，只能趴砸A肚皮上喘息。

A好心继续摸他阴茎，可惜他不知道不应期的概念，搞得F又痛又爽。

D看了看S，后者的表情好像很正直，但又好像在暗示他什么。他感觉自己胯下的东西硬的发痛，急切需要软软的东西包裹一下……比如现在手指感觉到的触感。D稀里糊涂地把阴茎捅进了F的肛口，两个人同时发出了一声长叹——F声音里还带着点泣音。

“扑街仔……冚家铲……呜……！你轻点啦！”F骂着他、后面被弄进来一根热棍的感觉一点也不好受，而且长过手指好多，让他觉得自己很内部的地方都被打开了，惶恐不安又有种很新奇的感觉。

S趁D趴在F身上耸动，捡起来那支手霜，又挤出了一团涂在D屁股上。

“……到我啊？”D喘着气回头问，倒是很大方，“睇F几爽我都想试下啦。”

F被D插弄着，虽然D并不懂什么点，但是十次总有一两次让他爽的魂都要飞出去。他无意识地抓着A的阴茎上下撸动着，也渐渐学会玩他的龟头和根部。A则揉搓着他的胸部，用两个拇指按压乳头，让F挺着胸把自己送上来。

D被S摸到了高潮——闷哼了一声射在了F的身体里，后面夹紧了S的手指不放。他滚到一边喘息着，一脸餮足的表情。

“呜……！再搞我啦……！”F一时没忍住爆出了真心话，随后又觉得自己显得太过淫荡咬住了下唇。

“骚货。”S笑骂他一句，拍了他屁股一下，发出了很响的一声。F被另一个人的阴茎捅进了身体——长度粗细和温度都敏感的不同。他的后面又害羞起来开始收缩，让S爽的发出一声闷哼。

“啊……啊……哈啊……！啊嗯……哈……”他浪叫的声音让自己听了都像是野猫叫春，F感觉羞耻心随着快感越来越甚，干脆把眼皮下面A的阴茎塞进嘴里堵住那些声音。

“喂……！痛死了……！”A被他牙齿刮到连忙推他的脸。

F于是冲他挤眼睛扮了个鬼脸：“……对，唔起嘛……”他吐了吐舌头，全身被快感淹没而有点懒洋洋，又有点意志不清醒，吐着粉色的舌头去舔他被刮到的地方，像是只被本能掌握的小动物。

S还记得刚刚手指摸到的那个点，多捅几次F就根本没了力气，只能趴在地毯上被撞的耸动，嘴里呓语着些什么，神色迷蒙又陶醉。F虚弱地叫着射了第二次——阴茎被软软的地毯毛包裹，精液搞得它们糊成一团。S也射了——过量的液体挤在狭窄的通道里，从两人身体相接的地方渗出来。

“……都唔係呢样你都进唔去喔。”面对A的死鱼眼，S强行辩解道。

忍耐很久了的A把F抱起在怀里，让他坐在自己腿上——虽然这个姿势很难达成，F手软脚软，只想像滩水一样滑到地上去。

尽管后面已经很放松了，但吞入A的阴茎时还是有些紧绷感。“唔得——”他仰着脖子有气无力地拒绝，听上去很不真诚的样子。他全身都泛着粉红色，两腿之间乱七八糟，不多的毛发都被打湿了黏在身上。

D爬起来拎着他的阴茎嘲笑：“我睇你係几舒服啊……”

F用仅有的意志朝他翻了个白眼——扑腾着想揍他、但是挥舞着无力的手根本毫无威胁力。A从后面揽着他，手正好握着他的胸部，让他全身都被良好地照顾到。

S收到F的眼神暗示，出其不意又把手指插进D的屁股，没两下就让D叫着不行没空打趣F了。“……喂，被人搞真这么爽啊……？”他面对面把下巴搁在F肩上，凑在F耳边问。

“你试下啰？”回答他的是S，把手指换成了自己的阴茎。他从后面干D，而后者还维持着缠在F身上的姿势，脸贴着脸，汗湿的额头相顶着。

D不知怎的就凑上去亲F的嘴唇，F微微偏了偏头，让他的吻落在唇角：“……我，我的初吻可係要留给靓女的……！”

“哎呀，我都係啦……！”D笑骂他：“你唔亏了啦！”F这才哼哼唧唧地和他接吻，都不晓得伸舌头，只是唇瓣来回碾磨相贴，就酥麻麻地感觉像饮了一口酒。

这间寝室里充满了乱七八糟的水声和呻吟喘息。F被A上下颠动着，和D互相扣着对方的肩膀，时不时地接着吻——紧密地拥抱在一起，互相套弄对方的阴茎。

F射第三回的时候已经射不出太多东西，搞在D腹部的精液只带着浅浅的白色，阴茎就垂了下来。“……A你点乜仲没好喔……！”他有气无力地喘，然后A就一个用力戳在他前列腺那一点上，射了出来。

F整个人又迎来了一轮高潮，虽然无法射精，但前面流出不少透明的前列腺液。他哆哆嗦嗦说不出话来，摊在地毯上直翻白眼。D也被搞射第二回，躺到他旁边。精液从他们屁股里流出来，弄的地毯上结了一块块的湿斑。

四个人筋疲力竭地揽在一起昏睡了过去，彼此双腿勾缠着，胸膛和别人的脊背挨得紧紧的，微微的汗湿像是粘合的胶水。

探索身体舒服是舒服，可真是太累了。


End file.
